Carried Away
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: Jason and Carly are forced to come to terms with their feelings after a one night stand, and the unexpected result that comes from it. Jarly.
1. Fret

-1Chapter 1

The small object fell from her shaking hand, as it all sunk in. It was just one night, they had both decided to just let it go, they were suppose to move on and act like it never happened. She couldn't possibly do that now.

She clenched her eyes shut, ran a hand through her hair, and gradually sunk down to the floor, tears beginning to flow steadily down her face. She had recently divorced Sonny, Michael and Morgan were still accepting the fact that daddy no longer lived with them, the last thing she needed was baby to worry about. She would, of course, love the infant with everything she was, but Jason would surely hate her. He had recently reunited with Sam and things were looking up for them, if he knew she was pregnant his whole world would come crashing down.

"Mommy." Morgan's small worried voice interrupted her thoughts. "You okay?" He asked, really close to crying at the sight of his mother so upset. Carly forced a smile for the sake of her three year old son, and gently pulled the little boy into her lap. "Mommy is fine." She assured him, kissing the top of his head. Morgan snuggled closer to her, as she wrapped her arms around him.

It wasn't a few seconds later that Michael came into the small bathroom as well to see what had his family's attention. The ten year old's eyes went from his mom and brother, wound together in a tight hug, to the small white device on the floor. Unlike Morgan, he was old enough to know what it meant, he had seen it before, about four years ago. His mom was pregnant, and unlike when she found out about Morgan, she didn't seem very happy about it. Although his baby brother fell for her fake smiles and corny laughs, he saw right through it.

He plopped down beside Carly, and took his mother's much larger hand in his own. He wasn't quite sure why she was so upset about a new baby, but he was hoping that the gesture would comfort her. She sighed and almost immediately knew that her eldest son had seen the pregnancy test that she should have put away, where young eyes couldn't see. She wrapped her arm around Michael, and kissed the crown of his head, and ruffled his red hair slightly.

------------------------

Jason watched as Sam slept. Her head was resting on his shoulder, one arm lazily draped over his stomach. Despite the point that it was in the middle of the day, they had ended up in bed, after several rounds of making love. He had hoped that being with Sam would help wash away the memory of the night he had shared with Carly, but if anything it only made it worse. While caressing and kissing Sam's body he couldn't help but wish that his best friend was the one under him.

The small, dark headed girl beside him stirred slightly, bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiled half heartedly, as her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled dreamily up at him. She stretched her neck up towards him, and taking the hint, Jason met her half way as their lips brushed in a simple kiss. "hmm…hi." She whispered, laying her head back on his shoulder. "Hi." He whispered in return, allowing her to intertwine their fingers.

---------------------------

Carefully picking Morgan up and placing him on the bathroom floor in front of her, and extracting herself from Michael, Carly stood up. "How about you two go to your dad's today? Does that sound like fun?" She asked, in an overly cheery voice, as she picked her youngest son up, who eagerly nodded. Michael, on the other hand, didn't' really want to see his dad, but it was obvious this was his mom's not so subtle way of trying to get rid of them for the day, so she could sort through her newly found mess.

Reluctantly he agreed "Yea." Carly smiled at her first born, and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Morgan around him. She gave him a gentle squeeze before releasing him and leaving the room with his little brother to call Sonny.

With her youngest son on her hip, she dialed the familiar number of her ex-husband and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." Sonny's voice greeted from the other line. "Hey. Do you mind taking the boys today?" She questioned. She heard him sigh. "I'm a little a busy Carly."

"They really want to see you." Carly pushed. "Alright, bring them over." He relented, not in the mood to argue. With that she hung up the phone, not even bothering to say goodbye. She didn't like him, and wasn't about to talk to him longer than she had to after the way he had just acted, like having their sons for the day was a bother and not a joy. "Michael, we are leaving." Carly yelled, urging her son to hurry up. A few seconds later, Michael was standing in front of her. Morgan still on her hip, and Michael trailing after her, she made her way out to the small red car she had purchased shortly after her and Sonny split. She was tired of riding around in a limo, not that she didn't enjoy it, but she thought it was time she learned how to drive on her own anyway. Plus the limo belonged to Sonny and she didn't want anything of his.

Michael adjusted himself in the passenger seat, as Carly buckled Morgan into his carseat in the backseat. She walked around to the other side of the vehicle and climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine, taking off down the road.

After dropping the boys off at Sonny's she headed towards Jason's, knowing very well that she had to tell them, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared out of her mind at the thought of him hating her.


	2. Mistake or Miracle?

Chapter 2

Carly sat inside her car, not quite ready to confront Jason and Sam. She had no idea how she was going to go about it, but the sooner she got out of the car, the sooner she would know. With that in mind, she forced herself out of the secure vehicle and into summer atmosphere. As soon as the warm air hit her face, she was tempted to climb back into the car and just take off, but she knew she had to tell him, he deserved to know. She stood there for a moment and just stared at the apartment building.

Taking a deep breath, she began to move toward her destination. She entered the building and pushed the button for the elevator. After a while, it opened and she stepped in, naturally pressing Jason's floor number. Impatiently, she waited for the doors to open, and when they finally did she hurried towards Jason's apartment. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door, nervously waiting for someone to answer.

--------------------

The doorbell rang, successfully disturbing Jason and Sam in their slumber.

Despite Sam's protests, Jason pulled away from her, climbed out of the bed, and hurried to get dressed. Almost falling over, he struggled to get his jeans on, and zipped and buttoned them. "Stay right here." He whispered, putting on his best sexy smile and leaning down to kiss Sam, before scurrying into the living room. He hoped that the kiss was enough to convince her to just stay put, whoever was at the door, it was weird, but he had a strange feeling it was important and he didn't need Sam hovering over his shoulder.

Hurriedly, he opened the door, revealing a very troubled Carly. She was quick to smile, in an attempt to look like she didn't have a care in the world. However, Jason knew her too well to fall for it. "Carly…" He said, concern for her evident on his face and in his voice. He stepped aside and motioned for her to come inside.

She looked down at the floor, refusing to meet his questioning eyes. "Jason." Was all she managed to get out before she began to cry. In a matter of seconds he was at her side, and wrapping her in his arms. "Hey, its ok. Whatever it is, you can tell me." He guaranteed her. She shook her head. "Jase…you don't understand. You'll…you'll hate me." She whispered, finally looking up at him, sorrow in her brown depths.

He tenderly caressed her cheek with his hand and offered her a small smile. "I could never hate you. You can tell me anything, and I'll try my dam nest to make it better for you. You should know that by now." He reassured her, pushing a stray lock of blond hair away from her face. Carly simply pressed her forehead to his, desperately trying to find the words she needed.

She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out, so she just closed it. Clenching her eyes shut, she asked whatever higher power there was to give her strength. She was never really a religious person, but she always believed in something greater existed somewhere out there. After all she had met this wonderful man in front of her. "Jason…" She whispered, trailing off, before finally continuing after a few moments of silence. "I" She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look in his eyes when she told him. "I'm pregnant." She stated, and to her surprise, it came out strong, considering she had been crying not moments before.

Jason laughed, and misunderstanding her, weakly joked, "Carly, I'm not going to pretend to be the father of another one of your children." She pulled away from his embrace, and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "You don't have to pretend this time." She explained, without actually saying it aloud. "What exactly are you saying?" He questioned, his brows drawing together in confusion. Her temper wearing short, Carly barely kept herself from just screaming it out.

Instead, she clenched her teeth, and told him what she was pretty sure he already knew. "You are the father." Of all moments, Sam picked that very one to come trudging into the living room. Sam's brown eye's met Carly's in a cold stair. Carly was forced to look away as she couldn't handle to see such pain and hurt radiating off the younger woman. Sam and her had just started to build a friendship of sorts, and of course she had to go and screw it up! Sam averted her eyes to Jason after a few moments as tears began to spill over her cheeks. "Please…tell…just tell me…I didn't hear right. Tell me that she isn't carrying your baby." She whispered.

Jason hung his head, and quietly responded. "Its true." That was all it took, and the small dark head woman was in Carly's face, tears streaming down her cheeks, but Sam didn't seem to notice.

"I asked you, woman to woman to stay away from him, because I knew even though you were causing problems for us, he wouldn't have the heart to abandon your ass! Did you? NO! You just couldn't let us be happy, could you?" She yelled, her voice becoming lower as she went on. "Did you honestly expect me to give up my best friend? Sam, Jason, except for my kids, he is my everything."

Sam shook her head. "No, that's where your wrong. He was never your everything, He was mine! Not anymore, though. Congratulations, you have officially broken us up." Taking one final look at Jason, she grabbed her purse, and stormed out the door. Jason started to go after her, but stopped, remembering the reason why she had left in the first place. He couldn't just leave Carly alone carrying his child. That just wasn't him, running away from the problem.

Her face buried in her hands, Carly sat down on the couch. Jason, although pained by Sam's leaving, he shoved it aside for the time being and went over to comfort his best friend. She looked up when she felt the couch shift with his weight. "I'm sorry Jason. I am so sorry. I should have just left you alone…" He pressed his finger to her mouth, silencing her. "No, never. Never leave me alone. You are the only one who has stuck by me through everything. There are times I thought I hurt you so bad, you wouldn't ever talk to me again. But your still here, in front me. I don't know what I would do if for some reason you suddenly weren't here." He whispered.

"You don't hate me?" She asked. "No. Couldn't even if I wanted to." He answered with a smile. "What about Sam?" Jason sighed. "She needs some time alone right now. I'll try to talk things out with her later, but right now you need me." He paused, placing his hand on her stomach before continuing. "Our baby needs me." It felt weird saying it, but at the same time natural.


	3. Cute Pregnant Lady

-1Ch.3

Sam's whole body seemed to shudder as she pressed her back against the elevator wall, forcing herself not to cry. Despite the several times she had repeated it in her mind and aloud in the past few minutes she just couldn't grasp the point that Carly was carrying Jason's baby. She was suppose to mother his child, but yet the untrustable blond was the one who would birth his baby in nine months.

The doors opened on the first floor and Sam walked out of the elevator…the tears finally falling against her will.

--------------------

_Jason's apartment_

_3 hours later… _

_8 pm _

Jason smiled, as he caught sight of Carly dozing on his couch. Her long blond hair fanned across the arm rest, and her knees bent a little, as if she were trying to keep warm or something. Reaching for the blanket draped across the back of the sofa he used it to soothingly cover up the sleeping blond.

Carly stirred, for a minute Jason was afraid he had woken her up, but quickly she settled back into a peaceful slumber. He dropped a small kiss on her forehead before whispering. "Sweet dreams, cute pregnant lady." Although it was still fairly early she had still managed to fall asleep while he was showering. Originally she had insisted on leaving, but he convinced her to stay the night, and that the boys would be just fine with Sonny.

flashback

Carly gave Jason a look he knew all too well. She wasn't just going to give in, he had to give her a damn good reason has to why she should stay. "Jase, I really need to pick up the boys, and go home. Its getting late and Michael has school tomorrow." Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Carly, its just one night. I'm sure the Sonny will take care of them…plus he needs to spend more time with his kids.." She simply rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he would, but I need to tell Michael and Morgan about the baby." She insisted. "As much as I love those little boys of yours, they can be a hand full. Just for one night, take a break…and rest." He pushed on. She opened her mouth to object when he interrupted "For the baby." She sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Happy that he had won, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and whispered in her ear. "You know what?" His voice was low, sexy, and oh so tempting. Carly couldn't help but turn her head towards him, making their lips just that much closer. "What?" She murmured. "You're a cute pregnant lady." She glared at him, pulled away from the embrace, and hit him hard on the upper arm. "Jase, you know I hated it when you called me that while I was pregnant with Michael. Why would you do it again?" She complained, but even though she was supposedly mad, she couldn't stop a smile from forming at the familiar nickname. "Because even though you claim to hate it, it always makes you smile, and its true. Your cute when your pregnant."

end flashback

He had known that she had wanted to stay, but she just needed to know that he wanted her to. Even after all these years he knew exactly what she needed, when she needed it. Quietly, he shuffled into the kitchen and poured a cup of tea. Personally he hated the stuff, but hoped that it brought Carly some comfort. Plus he knew how much she had craved it when she was pregnant with Michael.

Making his way back into the living room, he placed the tea on the inn table next to the sofa. Careful as not to wake Carly, Jason sat down next her sleeping form. Using feather light touches, his fingers skimmed the side of her face, before brushing some strands of hair away from her eyes. A small smile formed on her full lips as her brown eyes fluttered open. "Hey." She whispered. "hey." He said, just as quiet. They eyes locked and for a split second Carly thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead the words she had really missed hearing, but would never let him know that, came from his lips. "Cute pregnant lady."

Carly simply glared at him, and attempted to shove him off the couch, but didn't have any success. He chuckled and asked. "Why do you hate that nickname so much?" She didn't answer, instead she once again tried to push him off the sofa. "Carly…" He scolded halfheartedly, really wanting to know the answer. The truth was, she did miss the nickname, but he hadn't called her that since Michael's pregnancy. It just brought back up certain memories she didn't really want to remember, especially when he was this close, so touchable, so kissable. She told her best friend many things, everything, but this was one thing she could NOT tell him.

"I don't know." She mumbled. Jason cupped her chin gently and forced her to look at him. "Yes you do." He could tell she was upset, and he couldn't fix it unless he knew what it was. "Jase…" She said his name, her voice almost pleading with him to just drop it. He sighed, he would let it go, for now. When she was ready, she would tell him. He released her chin and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, before kissing her forehead. Carly was quick to pull away, as she quickly was getting lost in all that was Jason.

Smiling, she once again tried to shove him off the sofa. "Be gone." She ordered, her voice playful. She needed to put some distance between them, and at the moment she was trapped between him and the couch. The only other option was to get him to move. He rolled his eyes, and finally stood up. He reached for her tea, and handed to her, which she gladly accepted. Anything that came from him she was more than happy to have.

"Its true though." He stated, knowing that he should just drop it, but he just had to say this one last thing. "What?" Carly asked, pretending to have forgotten what they talking about earlier. "Your cute when your pregnant. Your always cute."

A pink blush spread across her cheeks, as she took a small drink of her tea. "Thank you." Was all she could think to say. He smiled in return. "You hungry?" He questioned. She shook her head. "Not really, just tired." He laughed quietly as she yawned. "Alright then." Once again he plopped down on the couch beside her. "You go get ready for bed. You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." He planned it all out in a matter of seconds, just like he always did. Whether he was rescuing her from a burning building, a murderous husband, or herself, he always had a plan. Unlike hers, of course, his actually worked most of the time. There were times hers did work though.

"Jase, I'm not kicking you out of your bed." She augured. Jason sighed, knowing that he somehow had to convince her. "Your not kicking me out of anything. I'm offering." He reasoned. Carly touched his cheek. "I love that you would do that for me." She placed her hand on her stomach before continuing. "and the baby…but we will be just fine on the sofa." Jason smiled, and leaned into her touch without realizing it. "I would do anything for you…and now the baby."

"I know, but please don't make me sleep in your bed. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, knowing that you were out here on the couch while I was in your comfortable bed." Carly's eyes met his, and he had no choice but to give in. "Fine…but." Immediately, a smile spread across her face. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around him in a loose hug. Grinning, Jason grabbed her upper arms and removed them from around his neck. "But, you also have to sleep in the bed. Its big enough for both of us, and I won't let you sleep on this stupid couch."

Carly found it hard to breath, as a sudden rush of memories of what her and her "boy on the side" use to do in bed together. Snapping out of her trance, she reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, okay." He smiled slightly, unsure of her reaction. He hadn't expected her to jump for joy at the invitation, but she seemed almost…scared. He didn't like the way she seemed hesitant, he wanted her to want to.

"Carly, we don't have to share. If you really don't want to, I don't want to make you do anything…" He trailed off as she smiled. "Its not that I don't want to. Its just a little awkward you know? To be honest, I sleep better when I'm next to you, than when I'm not." She assured him. Unsure of how to respond to her comment, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. "I know, perfectly." He whispered. Involuntarily, her eyes drifted shut, she loved the way he could make everything go away with just his nearness, not even Sonny could do that. Just Jason, her best friend. Her eyes snapped open at that last thought. Best friend, that was one word she was getting sick and tired of. He was her best friend, yes, but her feelings ran so much deeper than that.


	4. Without You

-1Ch.4

Sonny scooped up Morgan, kissing his son's temple. "Time for bed." He announced, preparing himself for Michael to protest like he always did, but this time he didn't. The red head boy simply began to put away his action figures. Placing Morgan on the couch, he sat down on the floor next to preteen son.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, taking a toy gently from his son's grasp and placing it beside him, so that he was sure he had all of Michael's attention. Sonny hadn't been spending that much quality time with his children lately, maybe his oldest son felt neglected, it just wasn't like him to not argue about bedtime or clean up after himself.

Michael shrugged, which caused Sonny to raise his eyebrows. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?" He questioned, brushing the hair off the young boy's forehead. His son simply nodded in response. "Alright then." They sat in silence for a few seconds before Michael finally spoke "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course." He answered, and got up from his spot on the floor. Reaching down, he grabbed Michael's hand and helped him up. "Just let me tuck Morgan in, and I'll be right back." He stated with a dimpled smile, ruffling his red hair.

-----------------------

Carly giggled as Jason continued to tickle her sides. Wiggling and kicking she attempted to escape. "Jase, stop." She pleaded, breathlessly. Somehow he had managed to pin her under him, and was using one arm to support his weight so that he didn't crush her or the infant growing inside of her, and the other hand he used to tickle her. "Please." She begged again, trying to push him off of her, but having no success.

She laughed as he moved his tickling up to her neck. She pressed her shoulder to her cheek in an attempt to smash his hand and to stop him. "I'll stop, on one condition." He bargained. "What?" She asked, willing to do just about anything at this point. "Admit that you like it when I call you cute pregnant lady, and admit that its true." He challenged, knowing full well she probably wouldn't do it.

"Jason…" Carly whined as best she could in between laughs. "Just admit it and I'll stop." Her brown eyes met his blue ones, and something came over her. Before she could stop herself the words escaped her lips. "Maybe I lied." Intrigued by her remark, he stalled any tickling, and just looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked, already knowing they were stepping onto dangerous ground. "Maybe I don't want you to stop."

Carly couldn't help but smile at Jason's intake of breath. He knew what she meant, and she didn't mean the tickling. What she meant was their closeness, and their bodies barely touching. "Carly…" He had meant for it to sound stern, but it came out breathless, a lot like her own voice. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Despite his words he found himself leaning down, towards her full, kissable lips. "I must disagree." Carly murmured right before their lips touched.

Just as both of them were getting lost in the kiss, the phone rang, ruining the moment. Jason pulled away, got off the couch and answered the phone. "Hello." He greeted, still a little out of breath from the kiss. "Hey Jason." The person on the other line replied. "Hey Liz. What do you need?"

"Lucky and I had a fight and I just needed someone to talk to." She whined. "I'm sorry, but right now I'm a little tied up." He answered. "Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at Carly, who was now sitting on the couch. Her lips were swollen from his kiss, and her hair a little messed up, but she was still gorgeous. "That kiss was defiantly unexpected." She stated with a sexy smile. Jason nodded. "It won't be happening again either." He answered, harsher than he intended. He just hated the way she could make him loose all rational thought like that. She was the mother of his child, but she was still just his friend. You don't have these type of feelings for just friends something inside of him screamed, but he ignored it. One day though, there would be a time that something would take control and he wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore.

Shocked and hurt by his words, tears welled up in Carly's eyes as she jumped off the couch. "I think its best if I leave." She whispered, her voice cracking. "Carly…please." He whispered in return, his eyes pleading with hers for her to stay, to understand. At that moment all she could think about was how much it hurt to be rejected by her soul mate, again. She shook her head, and retreated toward the door as fast as she could. Attempting to stop her, he grabbed her upper arm.

She looked up at him, her tears finally falling. Something in her eyes, made him let her go. The pain he saw there was almost unbearable to look at, and he found himself moving away from her without meaning to. Without another word she left, leaving him alone in the silent apartment that was, not minutes before, full of her laughter.

_No I can't forget this evening _

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way _

_The story goes_

_You always smile but in your eyes_

_Your sorrow shows _

_Yes it shows _  
Mariah Carey-Without You

-------------------------

After making sure Morgan was safely in his toddler bed, Sonny descended the stairs to the living room and joined Michael on the couch. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked. "Mom's pregnant." Michael stated, getting right to the point, a trait he got from Jason. Sonny felt a part of his heart brake at the thought of his Carly carrying another man's child. That was the thing though, she wasn't his, she never was, she had always belonged to someone else, Jason. "Wow…that's…" Sonny attempted to answer but was at loss of words. "Dad, is the baby yours?" His son's eyes gazed into him begging him to give him the answer they both knew wasn't true. Sonny shook his head "No Michael. I'm sorry."

Michael clung to his father, and they both cried. Michael was saddened because his parents were not getting back together. Sonny, as always, longed for Carly. He silently wondered to himself maybe if he had treated her better, would she had stayed? Would she be carrying his baby right now? No, probably not, because in the end, you can't deny your heart. She had tried to hide her feelings for his partner in crime, but they were obvious. Everytime, her and Jason would look at each other it was just…there. But it still hurt to loose her, and to think of her with another man. With time he would heal, because if he wasn't Carly's soul mate, surely she wasn't his.

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give any more_

_I can't live _

_If living is without you_

_I can't give _

_I can't give anymore _  
Mariah Carey-Without you  
---------------------------

Jason took a step toward the door, but stopped, unsure of what to do. He glanced over to the couch and spotted the blanket that earlier had been covering Carly's sleeping form. He couldn't just let her walk away, not when she was obviously in a lot of pain because of him. Without another thought he was hurrying after her, calling out her name.

By time he had entered the elevator and gotten down to the first floor, still no sign of Carly, he had given up hope. Then he spotted her, hunched over, sitting on the bench outside, crying. Relieved he went outside and looked on as she cried, the moon illuminating her. He moved towards the bench, and sat down beside her.

Immediately she knew it was him, she should have known he wouldn't have let her be. Jason was always there, even the times when she didn't really want him there. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was happy he was there. She peered up at him, her makeup smeared from crying. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

He sighed. "I know I had no right kissing you like that and then just acting like it meant nothing." Lovingly he placed his hand on top of hers, in her lap. "Carly, it meant something to me. But right now, its just….not a good time. With Sam hurting…I need to mend fences with her." He lamely tried to explain. He closed his eyes for a brief second searching for the words he needed. "I need some time before I jump into another relationship. I didn't mean to hurt you." Carly yanked her hand away from his. "Yea, well you did."

"I know." He said, regretfully. Carly sighed, as if giving in. "But I've also hurt you in the past, and you've hurt me before to. Jase, its just part of…" She almost said love, but stopped herself and said "friendship" instead. She took his hand in hers and added "So is forgiveness."

_Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror_

Nickelback-Someday 


	5. If your not the one

A/N- Thanks to all that reviewed, and sorry it took longer than usual to update. I do use alot of songs in this chapter...some relating to jarly...some not. I think in a way they alll relate to them in a way:)

-1Ch.5

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated_

Jason could hear Carly's voice, loud and clear, singing along with the radio, even though he was still in bed, and she was in the shower, across the apartment. He smiled as last nights events replayed in his head. She was carrying his baby, it hadn't been a dream._  
_

_I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you_

Her off key singing continued, as he got out of bed and headed into the living room. Groggily, he plopped down onto the couch waiting for her to exit the restroom.

Carly lathered her hair with the familiar shampoo. Years ago, when Jason had been "Michael's father" and everything was perfect picture, she could recall using this exact same brand and scent of shampoo. That was typical Jason for you, loyal to just about everyone and everything, even his shampoo. She giggled at the thought.

_You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me_

Once again she stepped under the spray of the water, allowing it to rinse the suds from her hair. She reached for the faucet and turned the water off. Continuing to sing, she opened the shower door, wrapped a towel securely around her body, and stepped out.

_Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you_

When she came out of bathroom, she had on a pair of jeans that clung to her lower body, and a simple red baby tee. She was no longer singing aloud, but her lips moved with the words.

_Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you_

-With you by Jessica Simpson

_Oh my where do _

She seemed oblivious of him and his stair, as she began to walk towards something, swinging her hips in time to the beat of the new song. Taking the cordless phone from its cradle, she dialed Sonny's number.

"Hello." Came Sonny's gruff voice from the other line. "Hey, how are the boys?" Carly asked. "Fine, Morgan is still sleeping, and Michael is eating breakfast." He assured her. "Carly…" He started but stopped. Confused by his sudden pause, she urged him to go on. "Yeah?" Not sure of how to word it he just blurted it out. "Are you pregnant?"

_How do I begin  
To answer  
The question  
I know you been wonderin'  
When could  
Why could  
How could it all be true  
These things  
Who's that  
And what is he to you? _

Carly froze, her body stopped moving in time with the music, for a second she might of even stopped breathing. "How'd you know?" She managed to ask, after a few moments of silence. "Michael, he's smarter than you think Carly." Sonny stated, as if talking to a child.

"I figured he knew, but I didn't think he would tell you, damn." Sonny wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or him. "Who's the father?" He asked, part of him already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it. The night that Jason and his ex wife had made love, Sonny had walked in on them, but at the time was too heartbroken by the sight to say anything, so he had simply backed out of the room unnoticed. "Look, I'd rather not discuss this over the phone." He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Alright, I can understand that." Not even bothering to answer, Carly hung up. She didn't want to be rude, but she had a lot to think about. Maybe, then again, she had meant to be rude.

_He is _  
_The mind injector  
The heart protector  
The soul defender of anything I fear  
The baby conceiver  
The make me believer  
The joy bringer  
The love giver  
He is  
The dough increaser  
The pleasure releser  
The hard knocks knowler without the scars to show ya  
The night school teacher  
The good life preacher  
The caretaker  
The kiss craver  
He is_

Sensing that she was upset, Jason stood up from the couch and walked over to her. "Is everything alright?" He asked. "He knows." She answered simply. She didn't have to say a name for him to know who she was talking about. Lovingly, he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Her eyes told him that she was afraid, of what, he didn't know for sure. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Its going to be ok."

The song that had brought Carly so much joy earlier, was doing nothing but give her a headache. She wished the radio would shut up, all she wanted was to be alone with Jason, in his arms, in silence. In a couple hours she would have to face her problems head on, not that this baby was a problem, she just didn't want anybody to find out this soon. _  
_

_The words  
Are only  
Frosting on my cake  
Feelings  
Explained  
Don't do justice to how I  
Feel...so alive  
So in love for the first time  
No way  
Can I hide  
Who...what... _

They stood like that, in each other's arms, for a short while, before Carly extracted herself from him. Jason offered her a small smile, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before officially releasing his hold on her.

"What are we suppose to do Jason?" She asked. "I mean, this baby doesn't just effect us. We have the power to change a lot of peoples lives. This baby changes everything I had planned." Jason nods, understanding perfectly. "Jase, so many people are going to be hurt by this." She whispered, her eyes welling up with tears.

_He is  
So  
He is  
So  
Everything, everything I wanted, I wanted  
He is  
So  
He is  
So and so much more than I thought it could be  
So I  
So I  
So I gotta be the same for him  
Gotta be the same for him _

Naturally, he wiped away her tears as they fell. "I know, but just focus on the good." He assured her, placing his hand on her still flat stomach, before continuing "Like this beautiful baby growing inside of you. Who knows it maybe a girl this time…or another boy." Slowly, but surely a smile spread across Carly's face. "I want a little girl. I love both my boys, but I've always wondered what it would like to have a sweet baby girl." Jason smiled as he pictured her holding their daughter. "A little girl with your smile, and my blue eyes." He fantasized. "Yea, or with my eyes, and your smile." Carly switched the features around. "Our baby would be adorable no matter what, but I would rather her have your smile."

"Why?" She questioned. He shrugged. "You've always had a cute smile." He complimented her, leaning his forehead to hers, needing to touch her without making it obvious.

_The make it alrighter  
The get you through the nighter  
The soul defender of anything I fear  
The pain remover  
The bad times undoer  
The joy bringer  
The love giver  
He is _

-He is by Heather Headley

Carly smiled in thanks, and found herself wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, as the first few notes of the new song filled the room. She desperately just needed to forget her worries, if only for a few a minutes, and the only way to do that was to be in Jason's arms. Leaning up slightly, so she could whisper in his ear, "Jase, dance with me?" All she wanted was a few moments of just them, swaying, for the first time in years.

Jason couldn't deny her, not when she was this close to him. In answer to her question he placed his hands on the curve of her waste, and wordlessly began to move slowly to the music.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all _

Closing her eyes, Carly moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She never knew how he did it, but he always he seemed to make everything go away with his embrace. She always felt safe in his arms, and that's what she needed right now.

Feeling her move closer, he tightened his grip on her waist slightly.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with _

Jason had wondered, years ago, when Carly had found out she carrying Sonny's child the first time, who the mother of his first biological child would be. Then, he had basically disqualified Carly as a possibility. Even after all the heartache they caused each other, he should have known, she would be the one to carry his child.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

Carly smiled to herself as she thought about Jason changing a dirty diaper, freaking out when their toddler fell, taking their 5 year old to the park, struggling to explain the difference between boys and girls to their eleven year old, and chasing the boys away from the teenager. Granted this baby would defiantly create havoc on a lot of peoples lives, but it also brought peace, peace to two lost lovers who just needed some guidance.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? _

Jason closed his eyes and allowed himself to just relax against her. He couldn't help but notice the scent of her hair was the exact same of his shampoo. At the thought, he smiled, he loved the idea of sharing with her. In fact, he wanted to share everything with her, but now just wasn't the time.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life _

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

Jason and Carly continued to sway, their bodies pressed together in an almost intimate way. Both just enjoyed the others presence.

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side _

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms? _

If your not the one by Daniel Bedingfeild

Much to Carly's dismay, the song ended, and Jason pulled away from her. Just as soon as the warmth of his body left, the weight of all her problems returned.

Noticing the disheartened look in her eye, Jason smiled at her and said "Want to get some lunch before going to Sonny's?" She shrugged, still not smiling. "Come on, I know you have to be hungry." He added "After all, you're a cute pregnant lady." She rolled her eyes, but smiled non the less, which only made his smile wider. "Suddenly, I really want spaghetti."

"Ok, pasta it is." Jason stated. Wrapping his arm around her waste, they exited the apartment, forgetting to shut off the radio, the next song started.

_I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face _

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as i can take  
and you're so independent  
you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you

Why can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting

But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting

Right Here Waiting-Staind

A/N- ty for reading..and as far as to why i added right here waiting to the storie...but yet didnt realy use it for anything. I really jus think it fits jarly. Carly made a mistake by sleeping with Sonny..for some odd reason jason couldnt forgive and kept throwing it in her face. she has changed since then..and somehow they always seem to be waiting..whether they are with someone else or not...the always have that connection.


	6. Always be here

-1Ch.6

Carly placed her hand on her stomach, and lazily leaned back in her chair. "I'm full." She stated, rubbing her stomach. Jason chucked looking down at the empty plate that was once covered with spaghetti. "I would hope so." He answered. She glared at him playfully, and responded "Yea, well I have to eat for two."

"Yeah." He agreed, his voice taking on a wistfulness, as he anticipated his future. Images of Carly holding a small pink baby flashed through his mind, and he smiled to himself.

Laughing, Carly waved her hand in front of his face, attracting his attention. Once his blue eyes focused on hers, she said "Where'd you go?" He smiled, shook his head, and replied. "Nowhere. I've been here…always been here." She smiled in return, at his response, and almost absently replied "Yea, you have been."

Pushing his plate away, and climbing out his seat, Jason offered her his hand. "Come on, we need to get going." Gladly, accepting his hand, she stood up beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Carly relaxed against him. Together, they left, together they intended to stay, even just as friends.

--------------------------

The ride to Sonny's was silent, as neither were quite sure of what to say. Carly kept going over and over the many different ways of how she could inform Sonny of who the father was. She knew the moment that the words passed her lips, no matter how she phrased them, they would brake his heart. He still loved her, and while she still cared deeply for him, too much damage had been done for her to ever go back. At one time he had been the fourth most important thing in her life. Jason and her boys had always been top priority.

Jason glanced over at her, trying figure out what was running through her mind. He had a pretty good idea as to what it was, but her unusual unreadable expression didn't help him in his guessing. Normally, she was completely open, and he was able to "see her" with just one look.

Looking back towards the road, he placed his hand atop hers in her lap. A smile blossomed across her once stoic face, as he risked dragging his eyes away the street to once again look at her. Jason found himself returning her smile, before returning his attention to driving. "It'll be ok." He assured her, squeezing her hand gently.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they finally pulled into Sonny's driveway, neither made a move to get out. "Jase, I don't think I can do this." Her voice was vulnerable and her eyes worried.

Jason shifted in his seat, allowing himself better view of the troubled blond beside him. He cupped her face in his hand and planted a kiss on her forehead. "My darling Carly…" He whispered, a small smile playing on his lips. "You can't do it?" He asked. "This coming from the woman who went through hell to make sure her son was safe, who married a man she didn't love to keep him out of prison, who has had her heart broken many times." He looked her straight in the eye and stated "You can do it." He removed his hands from her face and intertwined both his hands with hers. "We can do it."

She held his hands in a death grip, as her eyes teared up. "Jason, I don't know what I would do without you." He smiled at her words, and said "You'll never have to find out." She pressed her forehead to his, making their lips dangerously close. "Why on earth are you still here? After all I've done to you." She whispered, tears spilling from her brown eyes.

He brought up his hand to wipe away her tears, before just resting it on her cheek. "You've done nothing but love and accept me." He answered, just as quiet. "I love you for that, and so much more." Without thinking, she pressed a small short kiss on his lips. Quickly she drew back, realizing what she had done. "Sorry." She apologized. "No need." He responded.

She wasn't quite sure what he meant. Whether he was saying that the kiss changed everything and no need to apologize. Or he understood why she did it. Or he simply just thought there was no need for the kiss. She shook her head, she was reading too much into it.

"You ready?" He asked.

Swallowing thickly, She answered "As ready as I'll ever be."


	7. Soulmate

-1Ch.7

The three adults simply stood there. At one time, they had been just about everything to each other. Sonny and Carly had been lovers, husband and wife, enemies, and now Sonny was the father of two of her children. Over the years Sonny had been Jason's best friend, partner, and at one time even his rival. Jason and Carly, in the past, had been lovers, best friends, he had fathered her son, and now she was carrying his child. The three of them had probably been through, and meant more to each other than the whole Port Charles.

It all came down to this moment, friendships would be tested, and tears would be shed. Sonny's chocolate brown eyes met Carly's light brown ones, as the question that would soon change everything was asked. "Who's the father? Is Jason…" He trailed off, not able to say the actual words. All Carly could do was nod, as her ex husband took a few steps back, distancing himself from both of them. Her heart broke for the dark haired man, but that didn't mean he owned it, and she would never apologize for giving her heart to the man she really loved.

"The last thing we wanted to do was hurt you." Carly said, her voice quivering with unshed tears. "Didn't want to hurt me?" He asked, his voice bitter, angry, and sad. "You, the woman I love, slept with my best friend." He accused, his eyes narrowing towards the now crying blond. Directing all his anger to Jason he practically yelled "You knew how I felt about her. How could you?"

Jason shook his head, not believing what he had just heard. "No, Sonny…How could you?" Sonny raised his eyebrows, as if daring him to continue. "You knew how I felt about her…that I loved her. Yet you still slept with her…hell it wasn't even that. You fucked her. At least I had the decency to cherish and worship her body as it should be, which I doubt you did that night, or even at anytime during your marriage."

Sonny, shocked at his words, opened his mouth to respond, but quickly clamped it shut. He couldn't deny it. "She's unique, and you did nothing but hurt her over and over again! I hate you for that! I hate you for making it so I couldn't look at her without seeing you!" Jason let out a bitter laugh, that Carly didn't recognize as his. "Its just screwed up that for years, every time I looked at Carly, such a gorgeous face, I saw your evil ugly features, and I pictured you two in bed."

Carly watched, powerless, as the two men she loved, seemed to fall apart in a matter of seconds. "You made it to where I couldn't love her." Jason whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "You actually prevented me from being with my soul mate. I let you have that power." He shook his head. "No more Sonny, no more."

Quickly, Jason walked over to Carly, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He just needed to feel her, to touch her. "Go get Michael and Morgan ready, they are coming with us. I'll deal with him." He whispered to her.

Immediately, she was heading up the stairs, towards the boys room. "Michael. Morgan, come on, we are leaving." Michael looked up at his mother, confusion written on his young face. "Why, what's wrong?" He asked. "I'll tell you everything later, I promise. But we need to go. Ok?" He nodded, as Carly picked up Morgan. All three of them descended the stairs quickly.

Once Jason saw the children, he stopped shouting, mid-sentence. Sonny watched as Jason walked towards 'his' family. He didn't protest as they walked out the door, because he knew that it wouldn't do any good.

He had lost Carly, she was gone.

_Here's my resolution  
I'm letting go  
All I need to learn is along this road  
And I just want to be the best man I can be  
Breathe, it's my resolution _

Resolution-Nick Lachey


	8. Only you

A/N- I'm not quite sure how many parts I'm going to write...probally quite a few...i have a little something in store for our couple.

-1Ch.8

In the car, the former family sat in silence. Morgan had managed to get himself into an awkward position, and then fall asleep. Michael sat beside his brother's car seat, staring out the window. In the front seat, Carly was practically clinging to Jason, as much as she could, considering they were in a moving vehicle.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around the things Jason had said. Did this mean he loved her, did he want more? So many things had changed in such a short time. She shook her head. No, nothing changed, it had always been there, just buried.

"Jason." She said his name, and immediately most of his attention was on her, only a fraction left on driving. "Yea." He urged her on. "Everything…you said…" He smiled, and motioned toward the backseat. "We'll talk about it later." She looked at him doubtfully, as he turned his eyes back to road.

Her brown eyes misted up with tears that she refused to shed. Maybe he didn't love her, after all he didn't seem to eager to discuss it. Why else wouldn't he want the kids to hear it, unless it was negative?

They stopped at a red light, allowing Jason a moment to look over at her. He noticed her pained expression, and knew right away denying her the conversation she had waited years to have, for a few more hours, had caused her to hurt. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a light kiss on it.

She smiled at him, all doubt erased from her once troubled mind, as the light turned green, and they took off. A few minutes later, they pulled into her driveway. Carly got out of the car, and was getting ready to get Morgan out of his car seat, when Jason stopped her.

"Carly, let me get Morgan. You and Michael go ahead inside." With a smile, Carly, wrapped her arm around her redheaded son's shoulders and led him into the house. The point that Jason wanted to help her care for her boys made her happy, even if it was just for now.

A few moments later Jason came in, a sleeping Morgan in his arms. "I guess it's nap time." Carly whispered, laughing quietly. "I suppose so." He answered, shifting the snoozing toddler in his arms. "I'm going to go lay him down."

Jason disappeared up the stairs, as Michael and Carly both sat down on the couch. "Sweetie." She said, various emotions evident in her voice. She ran her hand through her son's soft hair, before pulling him closer to her. "I know this will probably upset you." She paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "but Jason is the father of your new little sister or brother."

She felt the preteen stiffen beside her, but he didn't pull away from her embrace. "I kind of figured that." He muttered. "I'm not mad. I did want you and dad to get back together, but I head him yelling…he was a jerk. Jason stood up for you. I just want you to be happy." Carly kissed the crown of his head. "I am happy. You and Morgan make me happy." Michael put his small hand on her stomach. "So does Jason and this baby." She couldn't deny it, but wouldn't agree to it, knowing it would probably only kill her son's dreams even more, of her and Sonny getting back together.

Michael smiled, as he admitted something that probably made the world stop spinning. "This baby makes me happy too." Carly visibly relaxed at his words, as Jason finally returned from tucking Morgan in.

He sat down next to Michael, and leaned his head back against the sofa. "He's sleeping peacefully, shouldn't be up for a while." Michael looked up at his one time father, and noticed a certain glint in his blue eyes, as he looked at his mom. He had saw that look before, at one time, his dad would look at Carly that way, sometimes still did, but not with such intensity. The young boy had yet to fall in love, but he wasn't stupid, he knew when adults needed time alone.

Michael stood up, bringing the couple out of their trance by the movement. "I'm going to go upstairs and watch a movie." He stated, which neither adult protested against. It wasn't that they wanted to get rid of him, they just had some things to discuss. "Ok, honey." Carly answered, as Michael climbed the stairs to the toy room.

"Carly…" Jason said her name, as if it were precious, to him it was, she was. "Jase, you don't have to explain yourself…you were just in the heat in the moment. I understand that you didn't mean any of the soul mate stuff." She rambled, her brown eyes tearing up. He chuckled, and moved closer to her, automatically reaching for her hands.

"I meant it." He assured her. "Every word." It took her a while to realize what he had said, but when she had, she was in his arms. "I love you." Jason whispered against her hair. Carly pulled away from their embrace, but it was only a matter of seconds before they were touching again. This time, her lips were pressed against his in the first kiss they'd shared since that night. They separated, both smiling. "I love you, Jason." She finally answered.

Jason smiled at her declaration, and pressed a quick light kiss to her lips. "Jason…say it again. Please." She requested, her voice almost desperate. She had waited years to hear it, and now she just wanted to make sure this was all real. "Carly, I love you. I always have. I love everything from your blond hair, short or long, to your adorable feet. I love the way you come up with these plans. I love the way you smile. I even love they way you cry, even though I hate it when you do. Everything you do, everything you are, I love."

"Oh, Jase." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his. "Never leave me." He shook his head, his forehead still against hers. "Never again Carly. I'm here to stay this time." She smiled at his words. "Only mine?" She muttered. "Only yours." She kissed him, and everything else just disappeared.

_Maybe you could be mind again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life _

Mine Again- Mariah Carey


	9. Simply with you

-1Ch.9

After several kisses and "I love yous" Jason had jumped in the shower and Carly was 'cooking' supper. With one look at the stove, she was reaching for the phone, and dialing the number of the closest Pizza Parlor. She ordered two mediums, one sausage, and the other half pepperoni and half loaded.

Right after Carly hung up the phone, Morgan came toddling down the stairs. She smiled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Hey sweetie." The little boy returned her smile, and made his way over to couch, where he sat down. For a three year old, he was very well behaved. "Mommy, can I watch cartoons?" He asked, pointing towards the television. "Well, of course." She answered, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to Disney.

Morgan was quickly engrossed in the show, leaving Carly to ponder the current situation. Her and Jason were together, she was carrying his baby, and she was completely happy for the first time in years. There was nothing to worry about or fix, and that alone scared her.

She was Carly, after all, she wasn't suppose to get her happy ending, but yet there she was. At that exact moment, Jason came out of the bathroom, clad in only a pair of jeans. She scanned his bare chest with hungry eyes, before meeting his blue ones, and giving him a sexy smile.

Silently, she crept over to him, not wanting to attract the attention of Morgan. She smiled a small smile, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He returned her smile with a smirk, and brought his hands up to rest on her waist. Leaning forward, she planted a small chaste kiss on his lips, before pulling back completely.

Jason groaned slightly in protest, but knew that the kiss was simply a preview for what was to come. "I ordered pizza." She stated, as his stomach growled. He grabbed her waist with one hand and pulled her against him. "I don't want pizza." He muttered, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck. Carly knew exactly what he wanted, but he couldn't have it, not yet at least. "Jason." She whispered. "Morgan is less than ten feet away."

He sighed, and extracted himself from her. "Your right, I'm sorry." He apologized. She smiled, and shook her head. "You don't have to apologize." She giggled. "We both know you can't help yourself, its not your fault." Jason raised his eyebrows at her, and once again pulled her against him. "Oh Caroline, you have no idea." He muttered. She laughed, and shook her head, pulling away from him yet again.

He sighed, finally relenting. "Fine, we will continue this later." He promised her, his voice low and husky. "My cute pregnant lady." He stated her nickname, and he was back to his normal self, for the most part. Carly, of course did not miss the new addition to it, my, she liked it, no loved it. "I told you to stop calling me that." She protested halfheartedly, smiling all the while.

Jason rolled his eyes, and went over to sit down beside Morgan. "Hey buddy, what are you watching?" Morgan looked up at him, grinning from ear from to ear. "Spiderman!" Jason chuckled at his excitement and settled into the cushions, before motioning Carly over to join them. She pretended to think about it, before relenting and walking over and dropping down beside Jason.

She was just getting comfortable when the doorbell rung. She sighed, and looked at Jason, who, like Morgan, was lost in the cartoon. Reluctantly, she got up and drug her feet towards the door, and opened it. Smiling, she politely greeted the pizza guy, before calling over to Jason. "Hey Jase, hand me my purse." With a quiet groan, he was on his feet, her purse in hand, and soon after standing beside her as she dug out the money. "It's $28.35." The teenage boy stated, putting his hand out for the cash, which Carly gave him.

Greedily, Jason grabbed the pizzas and placed them on the coffee table. "Michael, suppers here." He yelled. The very moment Carly was sitting down, Michael was running down the stairs, almost tripping over his own two feet. She chuckled, her boys were defiantly pizza crazy.

All four of them squeezed on the couch, debating on what topping they wanted first.

------------------------------------

Sam sat in the park, trying to banish the memories from her mind. Recollections of times when Jason would wrap his arms around her, cherish her body, and just simply love her. Every fiber of her was calling out for him, missing him. She pulled her knees up to her chest, squeezing her whole body on the bench, and began to cry.

Carly, of all people, was carrying his baby. It wasn't right! Her and Jason had struggled for months to conceive, and it only took him once with another woman. Some things she just didn't understand, and never would.

----------------------------

After eating, Morgan had decided to take a bath, Michael went upstairs to play video games. For the first time, in what seemed like hours, Jason and Carly sat in in total silence, alone. She was snuggled up to his side, his arm wrapped securely around her.

"Carly, I love you." Jason mumbled against her hair, breaking the silence. "You have no idea how much." She simply smiled, but remained quiet. "Even when I was with Robin, Liz, Sam…I was always wishing they were you, longing for you. Loving you." She put her finger to his mouth, shushing him. "None of that matters now. We've both made past mistakes, but it all led us here, together." He enclosed her hand in his, and pressed a loving kiss to her palm.

They sat like that for a few silent blissful minutes, just enjoying the others company, when Morgan's voice came from the bathroom. His small voice was full of panic, and immediately Jason and Carly were racing towards the restroom.

"I got soap in my eye." He whined, rubbing at his already red eye. Carly sighed, relieved that her little boy was ok. Jason went over to the sink and wetted a wash cloth, before handing it to her. Gently, she removed the shampoo from Morgan's eye, smiling when he could look up at her without wincing. "There you go, Sweetie." Morgan smiled, his innocence amazing Jason.

Jason stayed a little bit longer, after Carly left to room, to simply look at the child that should have been his, and was in all the ways that mattered.


	10. pain

Jason was awoken by the streams of sunlight coming into the unclosed blinds of his room. He smiled as he became aware of the blond snuggled against his side. He leant forward slightly, and planted a small short kiss on her lips, waking her.

Carly smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. She wasn't much of a morning person, but if from now every morning was like this, she just might consider being one. Hell, if everyday continued to be filled with this almost uncontainable happiness, she might just consider being nice to Liz. Carly thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head.

Her sudden movement startled Jason, as he pulled back, braking the kiss. Carly simply smiled in response to both her own thoughts and him. "I love you, Jason." She had said it too many times to count in the past twenty-four hours, but it felt natural rolling off her tongue, and she didn't think she'd ever tire of saying or hearing it. Jason chuckled. "I love you too."

Both smiling, they leaned in for another kiss, meeting each other half way. Reluctantly, Carly ended the kiss. "I should go start breakfast, before the boys wake up." Jason sighed but didn't protest, even though it was obvious he wanted to, as she got out of bed, and wrapped her robe around her slender figure.

Giving Jason a small smile, Carly went on her quest to cook. Her cooking, now that was a dangerous thought. The last time she had cooked, or at least attempted to, was when she was still living with Jason, and Michael was still a baby. Oh, how she missed those days, and now she might be getting something even better. Scratch that, she had something better than that now. Her and Jason were actually together, for real, this time!

Even as she stood over the stove, flipping pancakes, all she could focus on was Jason, and how deliriously happy she was. This couldn't be healthy. She had never been on this kind of love high before, not even with Sonny.

-----------------------------------

Later, all four of them sat around the kitchen table and ate their breakfast, in peace. It was almost too peaceful, at least until Sam came barging in, not even bothering to knock.

Her eyes were wild and teary. "I knew you'd be here! I didn't even bother checking your apartment!" Her eyes were set on Jason, as she bit out each word. "Sam." He rose from his chair, and cautiously moved toward her, as if she were a wild animal. She appeared to be drunk, and very out of it.

Once she was in reach, he carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to guide her toward the couch, only to have her brake down in tears. "Jason…" His name was a plea off her gorgeous, full, pink, lips. His heart shattered as he realized he had broke this woman, this beautiful woman.

All he knew to do was to pull her into his arms, and hold her as she sobbed. "You ass, all I did was love you." She whimpered. He didn't respond, knowing what she said was true. "You don't deserve me." And he didn't. She needed so much more than he could give her, so did Carly. "But, damnit I still love you. I can't help it."

-----------------------------------

Carly ushered the boys up to their rooms, and decided to stay upstairs with them. After all, it was better than watching Jason hold Sam. She pushed the thoughts from her mind. She wouldn't allow herself to break down, not in front of her boys, even if there was a chance Jason might leave her.

------------------------------

"I know, and I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair. Harshly she pulled away, as a bitter laugh escaped her. "No, Jason, you don't know." She wiped at the remainder of her tears, and shook her head. She turned to leave, only to have Jason grab her shoulder, preventing her. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone right now." Sam's answer was an agitated look. "Just stay, at least until your sober."

"And watch you and Carly…together." She smiled sadly. "I can't do that." Jason understood and gave in quite easily. He didn't feel like arguing with her. It was unfair of him to ask her to stay, and to actually expect her too. Even though it would ease some of his guilt, and maybe even some of worry for her, he wouldn't beg her. So instead he watched as she walked out the same door she had came barging into, unwelcome.

-------------------------

Carly took the sound of the slamming door as her cue to go downstairs, leaving the boys upstairs. Jason noticed her immediately, and smiled at her, a smile she did not return. Instead tears gathered in her eyes, as she stood in front of him, not moving. She bit her bottom lip, and averted her eyes from his intense, concerned stair.

As Jason moved toward her to wrap his arms around her, she moved back, out of his reach. "Carly…?"

---------------------------

Sam walked around Port Charles, not sure of where she was going. She just knew she had to put some distance between her and Jason. When she had first basically broke into Carly's house, she had every intention of winning her ex-lover back. But the second Jason had wrapped his arms around her, she knew it wasn't going to happen. He didn't hold her the same. There wasn't any love in his embrace, or warmth in his gaze.

Then, she knew, she had to get out of the house, and away from him, had to let go.

-------------------------

Protectively, Carly wrapped her arms around herself. "I am perfectly capable of caring for this baby on my own. I don't want you to be with me, out of obligation, that's that the last thing I want." Jason opened his mouth to speak. "No, Jason, let me finish. When Sam barged in, you jumped up, and I was just forgotten."

"It wasn't like that…" Jason argued. "It wasn't huh?" He moved toward to her, only to have her, once again, move away. "Carly…I love you. I want to be with you." She shook her head. "Then why were you with her, when you could have been with me? Should have been with me?"

A/N- The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off.


	11. You and Me

-1"Then why were you with her, when you could have been with me? Should have been with me?"

Jason sighed, not sure of how to answer her question. He knew why, but he wasn't quite sure how to word it, or if she would even understand. "I've always wanted to be with you, for as long as I can remember." Carly's eyebrows shot up. "Then why did we wait so long?"

Jason's eyes bore into Carly's as he answered "I was afraid of you hurting me. All the other women I was with, of course, had some power to hurt me. But, you, you Carly could destroy me, and I couldn't risk that." Her lips parted in a gasp. "Do you think I would hurt you? I would never! Jason…" Jason smiled slightly, and took a small step toward her, delighted when she didn't move back. "Not on purpose. But do you think Juliet meant to hurt Romeo when she faked her own death, no."

"Jason, you were afraid of me doing something stupid, of me just being me." She said the words more to herself than him, and as they sunk in, tears sprung to her eyes. "Me being myself hurts you." Jason frantically shook his head, and attempted to move closer and wrap his arms around her, only to have her roughly pull back from him. He hadn't meant it that way, nor had he wanted her to take it that way. "No, Carly. Its not like that at all."

"But it could…" She stated. "Me simply being me, could hurt you." Jason sighed. "Yes Carly, it could, but not for the reason your thinking." Carly raised her eyebrows. "Then how?"

"You being you makes me love you, and if I were to loose you, I just don't know. Carly, it wasn't the fear of being hurt by you, it was mostly the fear of what loosing you could do to me. I couldn't subject myself to something that could brake me." Tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. "I don't want to brake you, ever."

Tentatively, Jason moved toward the sobbing blond, careful to choose his motions cautiously, so she wouldn't move away. As soon as Carly was in reach, he wrapped her in his embrace, and this time she allowed herself to melt in his arms, her love for him consuming her.

Tangling his hands in her hair, he whispered "I trust you, Carly, not to hurt me, not to leave me." Carly clenched her eyes shut at his confession. "I trust you too, Jase." But did she? After all the times he told her he didn't love her, when he really did. All the times, he hurt her, when he could have loved her.

She didn't have much time to think it over, before Jason pressed his lips to hers, it was a sweet kiss, but probably the first she didn't feel comfortable returning. But before she knew it, all doubt was erased from her mind, only temporarily, as he placed one hand on her neck, and the other tangled in her hair. The kiss quickly became hungry, as his fingers skimmed her body through her clothes. Soon she found herself giving into him totally and completely, gasping when he moved down to suck on her neck.

Desperately she wanted to get lost in his touch, and she did, but somewhere, pushed aside by lust and love, was rational thought. Slowly her doubts began to resurface, as she gently pushed him away, and then took a couple steps back, making sure he couldn't reach out for her in his dazed state. He was devastated when he saw grief cross her face, only to be gone a second later.

"All this time you could have loved me, Jase, we could have been together, and I understand you didn't want to risk being hurt, but that's what love is all about. And everyday without you was hell, do you have any idea how much you hurt me? Not only that, but you also lied to me. You told me, to my face, you didn't love me, numerous times." Carly's voice broke, as she fought the new onslaught of tears. "Yes, I know, all too well the pain I caused you, and I am so sorry, you have no idea how much I regret that. Never again will I hurt you, ever, not intentionally." Jason was desperate to ease her troubled mind, to comfort her, but kept his distance.

"Jason…" She said his name, and he wasn't sure what she wanted, until he saw the pure love in her eyes, love for him. Immediately she was in his arms, neither was sure who made the first move, and it didn't really matter. "I'm so sorry, Carly." He mumbled into her hair. Her grip on him tightened. "Its okay. Its all okay. Just never leave me…promise to never leave me." Jason kissed her temple and whispered lovingly into her ear "Caroline, leaving you would be the death of me."

Carly pulled away somewhat, smiling brightly. "You and me. You know I was actually considering giving up…" Jason wiped the few remaining tears from her now dry eyes, and kissed her nose. "I'm glad you didn't." She laughed slightly "Me too."

**A/N- This chapter was a little shorter…and I'm sorry. But I am hoping to maybe, if your lucky, get another one posted tomorrow as well…MAYBE. Anyway I know lately there's been a bunch of fluff…and that's what this story is mostly about. BUT there are other troubles ahead for our Jarly…I have plans…**


	12. Don't leave

A/N- ok read and review please.

Few words had been exchanged between Jason and Carly since the little spat they had a few days ago, and that disturbed Jason. He also noticed the tension among them while putting the boys to bed, and even now, sitting on the couch, with her head on his shoulder, her shoulders were abnormally tense.

He attempted to study her eyes, hoping to find some sort of emotion in them, but they were hidden by a curtain of blond hair. As much as he wanted to brush it away from her beautiful face, he let it be, liking the way it framed her face. And even though Jason would never admit it he feared what he would see in her blue depths.

He felt her jump when the horror movie startled her. Rubbing her shoulders, he helped her to relax, and felt her body mold against his. "Jason." She murmured his name, as she turned to look up at him. He smiled at her, kissing her gently. She responded by instinct, but doubts floated in the back of her mind. 'Did she completely trust him to not leave her?'

No she didn't. She stiffened at the sudden realization. He had the power to destroy her and she didn't trust him not too. He had done it before, what was stopping him now. Well he loved her, but then again he had loved her before, just hadn't admitted to it, so nothing was really stopping him.

Jason felt her become rigid and broke the kiss, perplexed and worried. "Carly..." He questioned, brushing the hair out of her face, and finally looking into her eyes. She was quick to avert her gaze to something else, as he placed his hand on her cheek, and started to lean in for another kiss, but before his lips could touch hers, Carly turned her head. "Please, don't." She whispered, hating herself the second the words escaped, knowing it hurt him. She felt his intake of breath, and he moved his face away from hers.

"Carly what's wrong? Please tell me." Jason pleaded. Carly swallowed, and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I...Jason." She spoke softly as he leaned in to kiss away her tears, part of him hoping that it would delay her leaving, which he feared was coming soon. Maybe if he kissed her enough she would be forced to stay. She gently pushed him away, and despite the flow of tears, her voice was steady. "I don't trust you."

His confusion was written all over his face, as she went on. "You are going to leave me, I know it, you know it. Because I can't compete with Sam, and your love for her." He grabbed her wrist as she got off the couch. "Carly, no...I love you...not her. Never her. Only you, all these years." His love for her coursed through him along with so many other emotions, making it almost impossible to form a sentence, only she could do that to him. Why didn't she understand that!?

Carly jerked her wrist, but his grip only tightened. "Please, Carly." Closing her eyes, she licked her lips. "Jason...I can't let you hurt me again." Was her response, but she remained standing beside the couch. Jason, stood up, so he was eye to eye with her, and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "I love you. What can I do to make you believe me?" She swallowed thickly. "No, you don't, at least not the way I love you." His fists clenched at his sides.

"Damnit Caroline! I love you, you have idea. When you slept with Sonny, I died. You showed me light and love, and then ripped it all away. I loved you with everything, and after all these years I still love as much as I did that night at Jake's. How could you not believe me? I know I left you, and I am sorry. That's something I had to live with for years, walking away from you wasn't easy, not at all. But don't tell me, now that we are finally together, that you are just going to throw it away. And it's not because you don't trust me, its because your afraid, your afraid of totally giving yourself over to me again, and damnit so am I, but I am, slowly but surely."

Carly opened her mouth to speak but clamped it shut, shocked by Jason's outburst. Noticing her stunned and hurt response, his eyes softened, as he released his hold on her wrist. "You can leave, I won't stop you, but just know if you do, you will be taking a part of me with you." She simply stood there, not sure of what to say or do. Not wanting to leave, but not sure if staying was exactly wise, so she cried, because it was all she knew to do. A brand new onslaught of tears fell down her face.

Jason sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, which she allowed him to. He felt her relax in his arms, as she cried, and then eventually go still as the tears stopped. But she had yet to move our of his warm embrace, instead she wrapped her arms around his waist deathly tight. "Jason, I'm so sorry." She apologized, her breathe tickling his neck. He closed his eyes as tears formed. "Its ok, Carly. Just stay ok?" He murmured burying his face in her hair. She sighed. "Of course." She pulled back and pressed a short, gentle, loving kiss to his lips, a kiss full of promises regarding their future.


	13. AN

-1The last chapter didn't receive that big of a response so I decided to delete it. I'm going to take a few weeks off from this story. If anyone has any ideas please let me know. I'm a pretty open minded person.

Devoted fan of,

Jarly

Lusam

Lomax

Jasam

Coopie (3m)

Ect…


	14. Our Baby

**A/N-I know its not the best thing ever, but its an update! LOL. Carried Away is currently off hiatus...for now, but updates will still be a little slow. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and Review. **

Jason was shaken awake by a pair of small hands. Grunting something intelligible about it being too early, he attempted to reclose his eyes, only for Michael and Morgan to pounce harshly on his stomach. Eyes snapping open, he almost scolded the young boys, but couldn't when he saw the smiles that broke out across their faces as soon as his eyes opened. "Jason, your awake." Little Morgan squealed, throwing his arms around his neck.

Michael climbed off of Jason's stomach and headed towards the hallway, but not before saying "Mom is attempting to cook. I just thought I'd warn you, so you wouldn't wake up to a burning apartment and wonder why." That had Jason shooting straight up and out of bed. He could picture it now. Carly, four months pregnant, with her now slightly protruding belly, standing over the hot stove. What if she burnt herself, or the baby. Was it possible to burn the baby? With Carly, anything was possible.

Worried beyond belief, Jason hurried down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen, where Carly was calm as could be. She looked adorable in her pink panther p.j. pants and his black t-shirt. Egg shells were scattered all over the counter, and most likely in the food too. Jason smirked to himself, and took the spatula from a surprised Carly, before turning off the stove. Bad idea.

Hands planted on her hips, Carly's fiery brown eyes flashed at him. "And what exactly do you think your doing?" She questioned. "Marching in here and interrupting my breakfast preparation." Jason shrugged, placing the spatula in the sink, which only annoyed Carly further. "You don't think I can cook, do you?" She demanded. "Carly." Jason couldn't help but laugh. "You can't." Eyes narrowing and voice rising. "I can too cook." She insisted, grabbing the spatula from the sink, and waving it in his face. "You just wait and see."

Jason was then pushed out of the room by a very agitated Carly, who went on and on about how he would see, she was about to make the best breakfast he'd ever had. "So, how'd it go? Are we are all going to die?" Michael asked, a little dramatically. "She insists on cooking, so buddy I don't know, I honestly don't know." Jason replied, just as melodramatic, pretending to be worried, as he wrapped his arm around the boy.

Michael laughed, causing Jason to ruffle his hair. "I'm gonna go play a video game, cus this might be my last chance." Michael stated, running up stairs, Morgan following close behind, causing Jason to roll his eyes a smile playing on his lips. Interacting with Michael and Morgan was so natural, it was almost as if they were his own children. Those thoughts vanished from his mind at the sound of a pan clattering in the kitchen.

Jason literally ran into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair at what he saw. The uncooked eggs had been knocked off the counter, as well as the cooked eggs, yolk and shells covered the floor and Carly. Jason couldn't stop a small laugh from erupting from his throat, but quickly swallowed it when he noticed how upset Carly was. "Jason, I'm so sorry." Her voice was quivering slightly, and her eyes were watering. Not a good sign. "Carly, it's fine." He assured her, bending down to pick up the upside down pan and place it on the counter.

"No it's not. I ruined everything." She argued. Jason shook his head. "Oh, Carly." He couldn't help but smile, and the glare she gave him told him it wasn't such a good idea. "I planned this whole home made family breakfast for the four of us." She pouted. An extremely over exaggerated sigh puffed out her full lips, as she crossed her arms. "Jason you were right, I can't cook." Her eyebrows did that thing that told Jason that she was mere seconds away from crying, and prepared himself. Pregnant Carly was capable of anything, including crying one second and throwing sharp objects at his head the next. Hormones.

Cautiously, Jason moved towards her, and when he was sure she wasn't going to flip out, he wrapped her securely in his arms, allowing her to cry for what would probably be one of many times that day. "Jason, I love you." She mumbled against his chest, and he smiled to himself. "I love you too, Carly."

Carly extracted herself from him, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. She motioned towards the mess "We should clean this up." Jason shook his head, with a smirk. In one swift motion he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. "It can wait." He mumbled in between kisses. Carly placed a hand on his chest and halted him. "The kids are up stairs." She protested. "But." She added, wagging her eyebrows. "Tomorrow they are spending the night with Sonny." Jason smiled then, and kissed her hard on the mouth, spinning her around, before setting her back on the floor.

Jason was just about to kiss Carly again, when she abruptly pulled away, with a huge smile. Wordlessly, she reached for his hand, and placed it on her swollen abdomen. "Jason." The tiniest flutter of movement was all it took and he was amazed. Dropping to his knees, he pressed a kiss to her stomach, before placing his ear to listen for any sign of life. Their baby. He was enthralled by the moment he just had to say it aloud. "Our baby." Carly smiled. "Yes, Jason, our baby."


	15. Authors Note

A/N- **"Forgiveness"** is currently on Hiatus. I just can't seem to write for it at the moment. And plus my updates being as delayed as they are, it doesn't really matter if it's on hiatus or not. LOL. This just means I won't be attempting to write for this story for the next few weeks. But it will be completed. All my stories will be!

**Carried Away **should be updated in the next few days if not tomorrow..but no promises.

**Let You Go **this was suppose to be only four parts so lengthing this story has delayed the completion of my others, but I do have specail plans for this one. So it should updated sometime this week, before my spring break is over!

**Crying Lullaby **I love this story. Its my baby. Lol. I have always loved Sam and I'm excited about doing a Sam-centric fic. Should be updated before my spring break is over as well.

**Never There- **was originally suppose to be a one-parter but seeing as I forgot to put that in the summary readers seem to want more. I don't have any outlines or plot ideas for this fic. So you'll have to patient, but if you believe a one-parter doesn't do the plot justice, and it's just too good to not continue. Well who am I to disagree with my readers?

**Catch me/Caught **I have been meaning to do another one-parter for this series but just haven't gotten around to it. So be looking for that. LOL. and feel free to remind because that's one thing I always seem to forget about. Instead of coming up with new stories and ideas I need to complete the ones I have...lol.

_If you have any suggestions for any of my stories feel free to PM me. Or if you just want to demand an update for a specific story PM me, any feedback always gets my muse working...lol. _


	16. It's A

**A/N-** **I'm not extremely proud of this chapter but I hope you enjoy it none the less. And leave me lots of feedback..LOL.The little dashes I use to use to seperate the scenes have seemed to have disapeared from all my stories. I'm not sure what i'm going to do...lol. If it's not to confusing I'll most likely just leave it, because it would take a while to delete the stories and repost all the chapters, plus i'd lose all my reviews...so I dont know what im going to do. **

"Jason! Aren't you excited? We finally get to know our baby's gender!" Carly squealed, gripping his elbow with both hands. She squirmed in her seat, as they waited for the doctor to call them back. Jason's original plan had been to stay in bed with his pregnant vixen all day, while the boys were at Sonny's, but this would have to do.

Noticing her boyfriend's pouting, Carly turned her head, so their noses brushed. "What's wrong Jase?" She whispered, frowning playfully. "Nothing…" Jason insisted. She sighed, putting some space between their lips. "I know you had other plans." She teased, her voice taking on a sexiness. "But this was the soonest appointment they had. Anyway I'll find a way to make it up to you. " She smiled, touching her cheek to his. "I promise." She whispered, before sealing it with a short kiss.

Jason smiled, and placed his hand on her stomach, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He hoped that it was girl. A baby girl, with his blue eyes, and Carly's blond curls. "Carly Corinthos." Her name was announced over the speakers, and the mention of his best friends last name had Jason tensing up. He felt Carly tug on his hand, and allowed her to lead him back to their assigned room.

Once inside the room, with the door closed, Jason was forced to watch his tease of a girlfriend change into a tiny nightgown, without touching her. Carly winked at him, as she adjusted herself on the exam table, resting her head on sorry excuse for a pillow.

A young female doctor with her red hair in a knot on top of her hair, peeked into the room. She smiled, and entered completely once she was sure Carly was fully dressed. "Mrs. Corinthos." The woman mumbled her name, looking over her file. "Miss." Jason corrected. The woman raised her eyebrows, and forced a smile. "Shall we begin Miss Corinthos?" The doctor asked, stressing miss.

Carly looked from her doctor and then to Jason, noticing the tension, but not quite understanding it. "Of course." She answered, as her doctor began spreading the cold jelly across her abdomen. She tensed but relaxed, as they all began eagerly searching the screen for any sign of life.

A huge smile formed instantly on Carly's face as her baby's heartbeat appeared. "Oh my." She whispered, reaching for Jason's hand. "Jase." The young doctor smiled at their reactions. "Would you like to know you're baby's gender?" Carly looked at Jason, questioningly, and just as he was about to answer no, she enthusiastically said "Yes we would!" He chuckled at her, which earned him a small glare. "It's a girl." Her glare quickly turned into a full blown grin, as she turned to him and kissed him passionately.

After filling out some paper work, and changing back into her normal clothes, Jason and Carly left, happier than ever with the news of their baby girl.

They were more than eager to escape the suffocating atmosphere of the doctor's office, and get back to the pent house. Carly plopped down on the couch, Jason soon following. "Can you believe it?" She murmured tiredly, her eyes closed. "A girl." He smiled. "I hope she has your lips." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Is that all you can think about?" She teased. He gave her a dumbfounded look, and the sad thing he really didn't know what she was talking about.

"You're lucky I love you, Jason." She whispered, sprawling out, and placing her head in his lap. "I know." He agreed. She opened one eye. "You better." He chuckled. "I love you too." She closed her eye. "Hmmm." was her only response. "Sleep." She felt him remove her head from his lap and get off the couch, but not once did she open her eyes. She was set on taking a nap.

But when she was suddenly removed from the couch her brown orbs snapped open in fear. "Jason!" She squealed. "You're gonna drop me." He shook his head. "No I'm not." Her eyes widened as they approached the staircase. "I am huge, there is no way you can carry me up those stairs." "Watch me." She huffed. "If you drop me. Jason Morgan, so help me…" "I'm not going to drop you." He shushed her.

Sure enough, all three of them made it to the bedroom in one piece, where Jason placed Carly on the bed. Directing him one last glare, she turned onto her side, and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, and was out in a matter of minutes, leaving Jason to watch her.

* * *

Sonny flashed his dimpled smile as Morgan showed him a toy car. "Daddy, look." He studied his son, noticing the way his brown eyes lit up when he laughed at himself, much like his mother's. He missed her so much sometimes, others he believed it was best she had left. They were self-destructive apart, but together they destroyed everyone and everything around them.

She could never deny that she loved him, he knew her better than that. He saw it in her eyes every time she looked at him. But it wasn't the same gentle, unconditional love she had for Jason. Some of the things he did to make her walk away, she would have forgave his best friend for, in mere seconds. It wasn't that she didn't want to forgive him, she just couldn't trust him again. The only person she had ever trusted or ever would trust and love fully, besides her children, was Jason. He had accepted it, and he was okay with it. Some days.

Others he could barely stand to look at his own reflection knowing he had pushed her away. He had hurt her. Slept with another woman. Days like those, he always ended up on the sofa or in bed with a whiskey bottle clenched in his hand.

Then there were days like today, when he was just thankful that he had the time he did with her. Grateful that she had one tiny spot of her reserved for him, that Jason hadn't gotten to, before him. That they shared two beautiful sons, and had almost had a perfect life.

But there was never a day he wasn't aware that she taught him how to love. Before her, he was so cold, even to Jason, and especially to her. She was the reason he was capable of loving Kate the way he did. With no exceptions.

He smiled at the thought of his lover, and found himself wanting to seek her out in his oversized mansion, but feeling uneasy about leaving his son alone, he remained where he was. She was more than likely somewhere with Michael.

He pictured a pregnant Kate holding their baby girl. He smiled. It was all because of Carly. But then again according to her everything was because of her. He was beginning to think she was right.


	17. Come Back to Me

**This chapter isn't the longest thing...but its better than nothing. Like I said I had some things planned for our jarly couple...and here they are. Some of the things that happened in this chapter...are currently happening on the show and i give abc or w/e network it is full credit..lol. Enjoy. read and review. **

Jason blindly reached for the phone, having fallen asleep shortly after Carly. "Hello." He murmured groggily into the receiver. "Jason." He heard Sonny's shuttering breath. "We're at the hospital. Michael was shot." Suddenly Jason was wide awake and far too aware of Kate's sobs in the background.

Jason shook Carly awake, and when she smiled up at him, his eyes teared up. "Carly. Come on. Get up. We have to go to the hospital." She blinked a few times, before shooting straight up. "What's wrong?" He brushed his hand over her forehead to calm her. "It'll be fine. We just have to go." He assured her, putting his shoes on.

"Dammit Jason, tell me what's going on!" Carly demanded, becoming worried. Jason licked his lips. "Michaels been shot."She completely froze, her eyes widened, before her hand flew up to cover her mouth and muffle the scream that tore through her throat. "No." She whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, stopping her from falling. "SShh." He whispered in her ear and gradually coaxed her into through the living room and into the limo Sonny had sent for them.

* * *

Sonny and Kate were standing outside Michael's room, when Jason and Carly got there. Carly averted her eyes from her ex husband and his wife to her little boy. A small sob escaped her lips, as her hand touched the cool glass separating them. Her teary brown eyes turned to Jason, as she whimpered "I can't loose him, Jase. I can't loose my baby boy." He nodded frantically as he stepped up beside her, placing his hand atop hers on the glass. "You won't, I promise."

Kate placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder as he stared at his oldest son. "This happened because of me." He whispered, covering her hand with his own, clenching it. "Sonny this is not your fault." Her voice was harsh in his ear as she tried to convince him. "Yes it is." She sighed. "It's no one's fault." Suddenly he pulled away from her, burying his face in his hands. "Don't you fucking get it! This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't his father!"

Carly's wide, teary eyes immediately focused on him, as did Jason's concerned ones. "You're right." She quietly said, her voice bitter. "This is your fault." Her voice rose, but still sounded broken. "Why did I let you adopt my baby? Why!" She screamed. "You're a fucking monster!" Tears began streaming uncontrollably down her face. Jason enveloped her in his arms, trying to calm her. "I fucking hate you!" She cried, fighting against Jason's hold as she attempted to lung at Sonny. "My baby is dying because of you!"

Sonny's eyes closed, and he seemed to accept every word coming from his ex-wife's mouth. Kate shook her head. "It's not his fault." Carly's brown eyes flashed toward her as she spit out "Fuck you! You have no room to talk. You didn't change that little boy's diapers, watch him take his first step, say his first word. Why are you even here?" Kate swallowed thickly, clearly upset by what she had said. "You guys were probably too busy fucking to notice my baby was hurt." She whispered, her voice losing it's anger and conviction.

A loud sob escaped Carly's lips as she finally stopped fighting against Jason, and fell back against him, exhausted. He pressed a kiss to her hair, and closed his eyes, but the opening of Michael's hospital room broke the momentarily peacefulness. All four adults focused solely on Patrick as he told them of the young boy's condition. "He's in a coma. We have him hooked up to life-support right now." He licked his lips, and frowned slightly. "We're not sure he's going to wake up, and if he does there may be brain damage."

Carly remained calm, too calm, as they were allowed to enter Michael's room. Jason studied her, watching as she sat beside the bed and took their son's hand in her own, pressing her lips to it. "Michael, baby, come back to me. Come back to mommy." She murmured and Jason couldn't help but place a hand on her shoulder. Sonny and Kate huddled in the corner of the room, both unsure if they should be there, but not wanting to leave.

Carly looked up at Jason and rested her head on his stomach. "I need him." She whispered, and he knelt down beside her, pressing his forehead to hers. "I know." He whispered, and placed his hand atop Michael and Carly's joined ones squeezing slightly. "I do too."

Suddenly, Carly's eyes widened as she released Michael's hand and it moved to her stomach, grimacing in pain. "Jason, the baby." She gasped. "There's something wrong with the baby."


	18. Daddy Loves You

**A/N- sorry it took so long for me to update. 'Taste of Your Tears' and 'Crying Lullaby should be updated tomorrow...I have the chapters started already. **

Jason couldn't tear his eyes away from Carly as they wheeled her into a room, leaving him to look through the glass. He roughly ran his hands across his face. He could barely stand not being able to be near her. He hated being helpless. To only be able to watch as doctors swarmed around her unconscious form was torture, and he was dangerously close to slamming his fist into the glass.

Sonny's hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, and Jason wanted so badly to kill him. He imagined how it would feel to wrap his hands around his former friend's neck and watch as the same lips that had kissed, no sucked all the life out of his love, turn blue. "I just came to see if you were okay. Kate's still with Michael." The monster spoke, and he was reminded why he couldn't kill him. No matter how much he didn't want to believe it, Sonny was Michael's father. And Morgan's too.

"I'm fine." Jason replied, his voice abnormally cold as he brushed Sonny's hand from his shoulder. "You should be with Michael. He needs his father." Jason smiled sarcastically. "But then again you wouldn't know anything about that would you? Being a father."

Sonny nodded, knowingly. "Jason, you are the one who chose to give him up." Jason's eyes closed, as the words registered, repeating themselves in his mind. "I know." He stated, not once taking his eyes off of Carly. "It was the biggest mistake of my life, giving you my family." Sonny's eyebrows rose. "I love her too, you know."

A bitter laugh rose from Jason's lips. "Carly? You love Carly?" He questioned. Sonny clenched his teeth. "Yes, I do." Finally forcing his eyes away from the mother of his unborn child and onto the object of his hatred, Jason balled his hands into fists. "Fuck, wow. I always knew you were an asshole. I just never realized how ignorant you were." Sonny seemed taken back, as he continued. "You say you love her. But yet you cheated on her with almost every hoe available, abused her while she was pregnant, shot her in the head, and forced her to marry you. Damn, that's pretty fucked up love if you ask me."

"I love her. And you know that." Sonny replied. Jason shook his head. "No. You don't. You just wanted her so you could say you had her. I love her. You will never be able to comprehend what they means, especially when it comes to Carly and me." Jason returned his attention to Carly, and was alarmed to find one of the nurses drawing the curtain.

Something was wrong. The thought left Jason seething, as he turned to Sonny, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He clenched his eyes shut, as tears gathered. Breathing ragged, Jason roughly released him. "Get the hell away from me." He threatened.

Sonny took a moment to look at him, and almost seemed concerned before returning to his son's room. Jason pressed his forehead to the glass. "Carly." He whispered. "Please be okay. Come back to me."

Jason removed his head from the glass as the door opened, revealing Robin. She smiled sadly, as she walked towards him. "Jason…" She began. He closed his eyes. "Is she going to be okay?" She nodded, her eyes silently telling him she understood. "Yeah. But we aren't sure about the baby just yet." When he moved to run his hand through his hair, she grabbed it. "We are doing everything we can." He licked his lips. "I know. I just. I can't loose them. Not Carly, Michael, or the baby." She sighed and smiled sadly. "And I am going to try to make sure that doesn't happen." With a small squeeze of her hand, she reentered the room.

Jason sullenly dragged himself over to a chair and sat down, burying his face in his hands. He forced out a breath, fighting back tears. He couldn't loose his baby. He had built his life around Carly, the boys and the baby. To loose Michael or the little girl would be his undoing. And Carly…how would she deal with it when she woke up, if she ever woke up. He swallowed thickly, angry with himself. The doctor said she was going to be okay. And she would be. She had to be.

* * *

Kate's eyes lifted from the helpless little boy to her lover and forced a smile. She unfolded her hands and grabbed his. "It's going to be okay. He's going to be okay." She assured him. Sonny shook his head. "You have no idea how much I wish I could believe that." She sighed, and brought one of her hands up to dry a stray tear. "You can." She assured him. He smiled sadly. "No I can't, and despite what you think this is my fault." His chocolate eyes flickered to his son.

Defeated, she dropped her arms at her sides. "Sonny. This was not your fault." Kate tried once again to change his mind. His chin quivered just a little as his eyes closed. Unexpectedly he pulled her against him, kissing the side of her face. "I love you, so much." He mumbled, and she held him that much tighter.

"I know. I love you too." Kate whispered in return, her hand resting on the back of his neck. Sonny's nose nuzzled in her neck. "I don't know what I would do without you here. I would probably go nuts." He felt her shoulders shake slightly with her halfhearted laughter. "You'd be fine." She disagreed, pulling away. He placed a hand on her cheek, mesmerized by her. "You're wrong, so wrong."

Sonny shuttered, thinking about having to face the ordeal without her. "I can barely stand to see my little boy in that hospital bed knowing I caused it." Kate opened her mouth to protest but he shushed her. "Sshh." He pressed his finger to her lips. "I need you. Okay. It's okay to let yourself be needed." She bit her lip as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Jason felt a touch on his shoulder and forced his head out of his hands. His sad eyes looked up at Robin, and she rubbed his shoulder, concerned. "You can go see her now. Don't expect her to be awake for awhile though, we have her on a strong pain medication."

He stood up immediately, heading towards her room. He froze for a second, right out her door, and turned around. "Is the baby going to be okay?" He knew he had asked a little over an hour ago, but he had to make sure. His ex sighed. "I don't know. Jason. I hope so." He swallowed thickly, nodding more to himself, as if he was trying to accept her answer, and entered his lover's room.

"Carly." He breathed her name, sitting in the chair beside her bed. "Please forgive me for not staying with Michael." He pleaded, placing his hand atop her lifeless one. "But I needed to make sure you and the baby were okay." His eyes watered a little. "This baby made me realize how much you mean to me. How much I need you. I can't loose her, especially not now. Not when Michael is down the hall in a hospital bed."

Jason's eyes closed on their own accord. "Maybe I'm just being selfish. But I want all three of you to be okay. Damnit! I need all three of you to be alright!"

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he clutched her hand to his cheek. "Carly, please. I love you. Don't leave me." Helplessly, he laid his head on her stomach. "And neither do you baby girl. Daddy loves you too."


	19. Blue Eyed Baby

**A/N- I am a little unsure about this chapter, so leave me some love.**

The machine that showed the baby's heart rate flat lined, and Jason's head snapped up. Doctors and nurses rushed in, ushering him out, attempting to inform him about something of an emergency c-section at the same time.

Jason, tried to fight off their insistent hands, but all he managed to see through the crowd of scrubs was a glimpse of Carly's lifeless face. Didn't they understand that he needed to see her, to be with her? That forcing them apart was only jeopardizing the baby, because even though it wasn't in the outside world, he knew that his daughter could sense when her mommy and daddy were separated.

It all happened so fast, everything was a blur, every breath torture as they shut the door in his face.

He was so upset, so angry, so everything as he literally rammed his hand through his hair, and down across his face. It wasn't until his fingers lifted themselves from his cheeks, and he saw the wetness that he was aware he had been crying.

For a split second he thought he was going to crumple to the ground and never get up, but he managed to stumble over to one of the chairs. He swallowed thickly, trying to hold onto that last bit of reality.

Sonny came running to his side, Kate clinging to him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the drawn curtain concealing Carly to even acknowledge them in the least. His full attention, every part of him that was capable of feeling was focused on Carly. His soul, heart, brain, mind, everything he was, were aware of nothing but her.

His entire being was screaming out for her, needing her to be okay, begging whatever higher power their was to save their baby.

Each click of the clock was mind numbing and excruciatingly loud. With every passing second, his pain increased just that much more. Every singly exhale or inhale of breath he took, knowing she could be in pain, was near impossible. He literally had to force himself to keep breathing.

Finally, the door slowly opened, but as Patrick shut the door behind him the feeling of relief that Jason was expecting never came. No words had to be said for an overwhelming sense of dread to take over all of Jason's senses. He knew.

He had known before the doctors had, but he had denied it. Hoped that maybe, just maybe. But hope nor any preparation could have halted the steady flow of tears as they fell from his blue eyes. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Morgan." Patrick offered, and Jason wanted him to hurt. For him to feel, for at least one second, the pain he had been feeling since Michael had been rushed to the E.R. and then tell him he was sorry. Because if he had, Dr. Drake wouldn't even of had the strength to utter a word, and neither did Jason.

Kate's cries filled his ears, but all he could think about was Carly, and how she was going to hate him, herself, everything and everyone, except for her children, for what happened to their baby. "We tried everything we could. She just, she wasn't breathing, and her lungs weren't fully developed." Jason clenched his eyes shut, trying to force the images of his innocent child's lifeless body from his mind.

"Please, don't." Jason forced the words through tight lips. "I don't want to know." And he didn't. All that mattered was that she was gone before she was even there. It didn't matter how or why.

What about Morgan? _His _Sonny's little boy wasn't even aware of Michael yet. He was barely old enough to comprehend that his big brother might never wake up. But how were you supposed to tell a baby that his little sister decided to not come. That she was in heaven.

Patrick nodded his understanding, and Jason wasn't sure if he had been speaking the whole time. He had been too deep in his own thoughts, partially glad he hadn't heard.

"Oh God, Sonny!" Kate whimpered, and only then was he reminded of their presence. "Poor Carly." Sonny attempted to console his ailing girlfriend, and Jason wanted to cuss at them, and violently rip them apart.

Weren't they aware that Sonny's son was dying! That this baby was not Sonny's, that Carly was not Sonny's, they were his. And Michael was only the monster's because of Jason's fucked up decision.

They had no right to grieve! Sonny never gave a damn about any of them, but for Carly's sake Jason's lips remained shut and his fists clenched. The last thing she needed was her dead daughter's daddy beating the shit out of her dying son's father.

Carly. Her name resounded in his head, reminding him of one of the few reasons he had to continue living this life. She needed him, now more than ever. The thought of having to tell her brought a new heard of tears to his eyes.

How as he possibly going to keep her above water, when he was drowning in his own tears, regret, and pain. He feared that he was going to fail her, like he had done so many times over the years. Like he had today, when he couldn't be there for their little girl.

Robin walked up to him, startling him with her sudden presence. Jason's watery blue eyes were forced to meet hers as she placed a hand on his forearm. "Do you want to hold her?" Her voice was kind, understanding, and he could have swore he heard a tremor.

He simply nodded, as she led him into Carly's room. A small part of him, the part that knew none of this wasn't his fault, found breathing easier now that his lover was in his eye range. But a much larger part hated himself even more. He should have been able to stop this, to do something.

For a split second, all those thoughts were shoved from his mind, as his eyes landed on his baby. She was little, helpless, and for a second he could have swore he saw her chest rise and fall. But it was nothing other than a figment of his imagination. When she was placed in his arms, the same thoughts that had earlier disappeared, returned, but intensified.

_Naturally, he wiped away her tears as they fell. "I know, but just focus on the good." He assured her, placing his hand on her still flat stomach, before continuing "Like this beautiful baby growing inside of you. Who knows it maybe a girl this time…or another boy." _

_Slowly, but surely a smile spread across Carly's face. "I want a little girl. I love both my boys, but I've always wondered what it would like to have a sweet baby girl." _

_Jason smiled as he pictured her holding their daughter. "A little girl with your smile, and my blue eyes." He fantasized. _

"_Yea, or with my eyes, and your smile." Carly switched the features around. _

"_Our baby would be adorable no matter what, but I would rather her have your smile."_

"_Why?" She questioned. _

_He shrugged. "You've always had a cute smile." He complimented her, leaning his forehead to hers, needing to touch her without making it obvious._

She truly was perfection, with bright blue eyes, and full lips, just like her mothers.


	20. Michelle Emily

**A/N-After a long, wonderful year this story is finally complete! All I can say is wow. This was my first fanfic, ever, not to mention it was Jarly. There were times I wanted to wrip my hair out, I wanted to quit, but here we are at the end. But it's not completely over, there is still more to the Jarly story...a sequel is coming soon. You all know the record...read and review. ;) **

**Chapter twenty **  
**Michelle Emily **

Jason leaned forward in his chair, as Carly's eyes fluttered open.

"Jason…" She forced through her dry lips.

Forcing a small smile, he intertwined his fingers with hers, only to have her rip her hand away and place it on her flat stomach.

She smiled widely at the thought of their newborn. "Where's our baby? I want to see her." She beamed.

His heart broke all over again, as he tried to find a way to word it that may make the sting a little less severe. But there were none. It was like trying to dodge a tornado, no matter where you stood, you were going to be destroyed.

"Carly…" He said her name, his blue eyes closing, trying to hide his tears, but she saw them, and she frantically shook her head.

"No…Jason." She whispered. When he didn't respond, she clawed at his arm. "I want to see my baby!" She yelled. "Where is she?"

"Carly, she's gone." His voice was cold and distant and when he opened his eyes, they were no longer full of tears.

Roughly, her small hands slammed into his chest. "No! Stop lying to me! I want my baby!" She cried, tears beginning to fall.

Calmly, he encompassed her hands in his, forcing her against his chest, attempting to sooth her, as she fought him.

"I hate you!" She declared, her voice becoming just a little weaker. "Why won't you let me see my daughter?" She asked.

He closed his eyes, as she slumped against him. "Jason, I want our baby."

"I know, shhh. I know." He mumbled.

She clung to him, as he attempted to detangle himself from her. Panicked, she looked up at him, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I love you, so much." She pleaded. "Please, don't leave me."

Jason swallowed thickly, brushing a few, sweaty, strands of blond hair from her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised, lifting her into his arms, so he could settle himself comfortably into the bed, before placing her onto top of himself.

She buried her face in his shirt, as he held her. "You promise?" She questioned.

"I promise." He assured her.

Her brown eyes met his dead on. "I'm serious, Jase. I already lost our baby, and I might loose Michael. I couldn't loose you too."

Naturally, his hand moved to her cheek, to wipe away her tears. "I would never leave you." He declared, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you."

She wanted to believe him, but she knew better than to get her hopes up. Everything good always seemed to come crashing down. But as she pulled away from the kiss, her cheek resting against his, their tears mingling, she found herself almost believing him.

A soft cough, had them pulling apart, and Jason nearly lost his breath at the sight of Sam Mccall.

Sam cleared her throat, toying with a thread on her shirt. "I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I just wanted tell you that I'm sorry for your loss." Her eyes lifted to Jason, before moving to Carly. "Both of you."

If it had been any other time, Carly would have slapped her, demanded her get the hell out, but she was too tired to care, and for some odd reason she found herself sympathizing with the small brunette. A few years back, their roles had been reversed, and Sam had been carrying Sonny's baby.

It truly was ironic how you could have your whole life planned out, and fate could so easily step in and change everything.

Jason's eyebrows shot up. "So are you telling me that you returned to Port Charles just to give me your condolences?" He questioned, not quite believing it.

After a rather nasty brake up, and not being able to handle seeing Jason and Carly together, Sam had decided to pack her belongings and leave.

Sam swallowed, her eyes averting to the suddenly interesting floor. "Jason, there's something you should know…" She trailed off, as Alexis entered the room, a pink baby carrier on her left arm.

Carly's lips formed a silent sob as she saw the baby laying in the carseat, and Jason nearly passed out as the next words sounded from Sam's lips.

"Jason, meet your daughter, Ava Mari Mccall."

He swallowed thickly, trying to form a coherent response, but the only thing that he could think to say was "Holy shit."


End file.
